


Happy Birthday, Uncle Tonio!

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July 14 is one of the many special days for the Vocaloids, for you see, this is the joint birthday of Vocaloid Sonika and Tonio. While Sonika is, once again, excited over the big day, Tonio doesn't seem enthused at all. What could be bothering him? Maybe Sonika can help Tonio so they can have a nice birthday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two or three-year old story, so please keep that in mind if Sonika mentions their "age" (their software release). Nowadays, Sonika is "six" and Tonio is "five".
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to get anything else done for them before the 14th of July, but just in case I don't, I'll just put up a chapter a day for this.
> 
> Happy Birthday to Sonika and Tonio!
> 
> ((P.S. Fandom, please don't forget Tonio's birthday like you did last year.))

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

     “GUYS, _GUUUYS_! We need some _sake_ over here!”  
     “Mei, calm down. I think you’re scaring Miriam again.”  
     “She _is_ scaring me, Kaito. Meiko, don’t even think about kicking the table over! Stop that right now! I mean it!”  
  
     It was afternoon at the Vocaloid residence, on the fourteenth day of July. Today was a birthday celebration for two Vocaloids, only days after the perky Gumi had a party for her own birthday. As most birthday parties went for the Vocaloids, there were drinks and chaos...correction -- "fun". Yes, "fun" things happened during birthday parties, usually.  
  
     Meanwhile…  
  
     “Oh hey,” Sonika said to herself with a grin on her face, "I've got another birthday message!" At the moment, she was currently sitting outside in the backyard with her lime green laptop placed before her on the plastic outdoor table.  
  
     The Engloid's green eyes scanned the various birthday messages left sent to her on her Twitter blog, each one making her feel better about today. Yes, it seemed a bit much to think that way; however, unpopular Vocaloids (such as Sonika, herself) always had their birthdays overlooked -- especially since Gumi’s was a while ago. Damn that green-haired space nerd! Additionally, people were already planning for little Miku Hatsune’s; although her birthday wasn’t until August.  
  
     All of a sudden, more comments on her page appeared.  
  


 _"Happy Birthday Sonika <3!"_  
 _"Happy Birthday~!"  
_  
  
     Sonika grinned wider, snickering at the birthday wishes she was still getting. “Aw, you guys are so silly.”  
  
     Even more birthday wishes to her continued to pile on her profile page; though, more of them added things such as, “Please tell Happy Birthday to Tonio from me if he is there!”  
  
     “ _Oh_ ~…” She glanced over to another outdoor table where the mentioned opera singer sat and drank with Prima.  
  


 _"Hey happy birthday Sonika! Are you and Tonio gonna do something for your big day? You guys share the same birthday, right? Correct me if I'm wrong."_  
 _"Is Tonio going to get drunk today? Heehee! Happy Birthday~..."  
_  
  
     Glancing at the screen and reading the messages, Sonika felt like she should be hanging-out with Tonio. Today _was_ their shared-birthday, after all; plus, they were practically family. She stood up from her seat, her slim hands picking up the laptop with extra care, and made her way over to where her “uncle” and “auntie” sat.  
  
     “It feels like it has gotten hotter already,” Prima commented before she lifted her glass of red wine to her lips and took a sip of it.  
  
     Tonio let out a small sigh in annoyance and then ran a hand through his dark hair. “The summer season is a bastard. Each year, it gets hotter and hotter,” he huffed.  
  
     She glanced over at her singing partner, a smile crossing her facial features. “I can tell that you don’t like this heat today.”  
  
     “How?”  
     “You’ve actually shaved your stubble off is how! You’re not even wearing your regular clothes. Just a t-shirt and pants. It’s rather unusual seeing you like this.”  
  
     At the “shaved stubble” comment, Tonio self-consciously rubbed his bare chin and furrowed his brows. “I have casual clothes to wear in my wardrobe, you know. It's simply _not_ _just_ tuxedos.”  
  
     That was when Sonika whipped out one of the vacant chairs at the table and plopped herself down, causing the two Engloids to look over at her. “He’s right ‘bout that, Auntie,” Sonika added in to Tonio’s reply, flashing a smile, “he’s got a wardrobe full of non-tux stuff to wear -- it’s just that he doesn’t want anyone to see what they look like!”  
  
     “Really?”  
     “Yeah! Like, this one time, I went into his room and I saw a shirt with lyrics from a song by Lady-–”  
  
     “ _Sonika_ ,” Tonio immediately interrupted the girl just before she could tell anything else to Prima, “you will keep _that_ image to yourself. Please?”  
  
     “Boo,” she pouted at him. “ _Fine_ , you. Nothin’ wrong with Lady Gaga, though. Frankly, I like her music. Totally the bee’s knees!”  
  
     “ _Sonika!_ ”  
     “Whoops. Me tongue slipped!”  
  
     Prima softly laughed at them. “Oh, you two. So,” she suddenly switched the subject to something else by questioning, “what did you two want to do later? Go out to our usual place?”  
  
     Tonio shrugged in reply while Sonika responded in an instant, “Sounds like a plan, I guess. Kinda convenient that you're asking me this since my online mates are even asking what I was planning on doing!”  
  
     The English teenager moved her laptop outwards, far enough to give Tonio and Prima a view of her screen. She moved a finger on the laptop’s touch pad to scroll her Twitter page back up to view the most recent comments. “See? All of them are wishing us a happy birthday and some wanted to know what we were gonna do today!” Sonika glanced back at Tonio, who was busy reading the comments on the laptop. “What do you think about seeing all of these comments for your special day?”  
  
     Prima suddenly noticed how red in the face the male Vocaloid was while he continued reading more birthday wishes. “Aww,” she questioned, a mischievous smile crossing her soft red lips, "are you getting embarrassed, Tonio?"  
  
     “…Sonika?”  
     “Hm?”  
  
     Tonio coughed lightly before he asked Sonika, “May I…erm, type something back to them?”  
  
     Sonika cocked her head to one side for a second, wondering what he would want to say before she sat up in her seat. “Oh! You wanna thank them?! Okay!” She pushed her chair over to one side so Tonio could move to the front of the laptop. “I’ll show you how if you don’t know how to do it.”  
  
     Prima, meanwhile, stared over at the swimming pool just in time to see Oliver jumping into the deep end with SeeU right beside him. “Hm, I wonder if Miku will show up soon? She had to go somewhere again so soon…” the green-eyed woman mumbled to herself.  
  
     Miku Hatsune, the diva of the Vocaloids, had to leave early this morning on account of getting arranged for an English voice-bank. She really wanted to stay here to celebrate Tonio’s and Sonika’s birthdays; unfortunately, she had to put her job first.  
  
     “O _kay_ , just click that box right there.”  
     "Like this...?”  
  
     “Yeah, like that! Okay, now go ahead and type whatever you wanted to say. Try putting one of those 'at' signs and 'everyone' before that, though. You want them to know who you’re saying it to,“ Sonika told Tonio as simply as she could.  
  
     Tonio felt his fingers actually hesitate to type by curling into the palms of his hands. He had to think of some way to say “thank you”. It was a tad difficult for him to express his gratefulness, for he didn’t want to mess this up. He wanted to be formal, yet not _too_ formal. He needed to type _something_ to them besides thanking them for the birthday wishes. Perhaps, show the rest of his feelings in the message? _People remembered **his** birthday --- _ that’s what made this a bit hard for him. He had _no_ idea how Sonika and Oliver did this so easily.  
  
     Oh well, just let your feelings show like how Sonika did.  
  
     Sonika blinked when she noticed how Tonio was staring at the screen and his fingers were clenched into his palms. Was he nervous? “C'mon, Uncle Tonio! There’s nothing to be afraid of. My friends on here are really nice people!” she said, trying to reassure him.  
  
     “…”  
     “Go on.”  
  
     Prima moved her gaze over to Sonika and Tonio, the latter now typing carefully and his eyes only focused on the keys whilst Sonika watched with a grin on her face. “What is he typing, Sonika?”  
  
     “Erm,” Sonika tried to see what Tonio was typing out, but he purposely moved closer to the laptop in embarrassment, blocking her from even seeing the keys, “he won’t let me see,” she replied with a small pout.  
  
     “Anyway, Sonika, while Tonio is busy typing whatever it is he’s typing…” Prima questioned out of curiosity, “are the two of you open to the idea of going downtown for dinner and, perhaps do something like going to see a late night movie?”  
  
     “I sure am!” Sonika nodded eagerly. “Tonio?” She glanced up at him, asking, “Did you wanna go downtown tonight? We can invite Lily, Meiko, Bruno and Clara if they’re up for some drinks.”  
  
     “Hm,” was the only thing that came from Tonio. Not exactly a reply, but Sonika took it was one.  
  
     The green-haired Vocaloid looked over at Prima. “Looks like that’s where we’re heading! I hope some of the others can come with us,” said Sonika.  
  
     Prima hummed softly as her green eyes trailed about the backyard to look at the other Vocaloids who were here. The only one missing was Miku, who probably had to do other things after getting her English voice-bank finished, such as scheduling a concert or more recordings for that new Sega game. Prima wondered if the teal-haired girl should have let one of the Engloids accompany her for help. Poor Miku had problems pronouncing her 'l’s sometimes.  
  
     “All right. Now what?”  
     “Oh, you’re done?”  
  
     Prima glanced back to Sonika and Tonio when she heard the two of them talking to each other. She leaned back in her chair then lifted her red wine and took a sip, watching Sonika slide her finger on the touch-pad and click on something.  
  
     “There!” Sonika happily said with her eyes looking at Tonio. “Did you make sure that they knew it was you, Uncle Tonio?”  
  
     “I’m certain I did,” replied the brown-eyed male before he ran a hand through his hair. Damn weather always heated him up. Where was that martini of his? Oh, right where he left it...of course. Tonio reached to his left to pick up his precious drink and immediately took a sip from it.  
  
     “Wicked! I wonder how they’ll react once they realise it’s _you_ talking?”  
     “…”  
  
     That was when Leon and Lola came up to the table, Lola’s skin a slight red due to the hot-as-ever sun’s rays. Leon spoke up with a playful grin at the trio at the table, "How's it going over here in the cool shade?"  
  
     “Swimmingly, Leon,” Sonika grinned back at the blond man. “Hey, wanna go downtown tonight? You know, for our birthday?” She pointed a finger at Tonio, then towards herself and winked.  
  
     “Sure!” Leon nodded, then he lightly nudged Lola’s side, asking her, “Downtown tonight, Lola?”  
  
     Lola crossed her arms loosely over her chest with a smile and answered, “I'm in. It’s Sonika’s and Tonio’s birthday after all. Just hope that the others can come.”  
  
     “Yeah, but,” Leon pointed out, “someone has to stay with the kids; plus, I think Meiko and Kaito have to head out later on. Something about another 'Project Diva' recording they have to do. A music video, I guess.“  
  
     "Aw!” Sonika pouted once more that day when she heard that last part. “None of them can never stay because they’re so busy! It sucks, but at least they get to be in games and stuff…”  
  
     Lola rolled her eyes at the younger Vocaloid’s behaviour. “As _'semi-background characters'_ , Sonika. You’re jealous that they get to become background characters for a video game that’s mostly about Miku?”  
  
     “Well, you know what I mean. At least they get various types of merchandising and such.”  
     “...you've got a point.”  
  
     “So,” Leon glanced at Tonio, who was still drinking his martini, “ _you_ , obviously, want to go somewhere that has drinks…preferably in the 'martini' category, right?“  
  
     Tonio simply made a hum and continued to drink. No way in hell was he going to a place that lacked any damn alcohol. _Never_. Sonika and Prima both knew that after their "camping” experience.  
  
     “I’m…gonna take that as a "yes” from you…“ Leon slowly grinned at him, just as he whispered, "my cute ' _tsundere_ '~.”  
  
     The dark-haired Vocaloid shot a glare in an instant at that title. Bloody Sonika and her Japanese anime character types -- she managed to convince fellow Vocaloids he was one of those ' _tsunderes_ '. Tonio firmly placed his glass down, making sure that none of the martini spilled out however. “Would you stop calling me _your_ ' _tsundere_ '?”  
  
     “No way. It’s cute, you’re cute, cute and cute go together,” the blond said without a care for the glare he received.  
     “ _Che_.”  
  
     Sonika suddenly perked up in her seat. “Blimey, a text!” she exclaimed, then she hurriedly checked her jean shorts pocket and pulled out her iPhone which continued to vibrate.  
  
     Prima blinked whilst Sonika pressed a button to see who had sent her a message. “Perhaps it’s Miku?”  
  
     “Yep, it’s her!” Her green eyes sparkled when she saw the little Japanese Vocaloid’s name with a picture of her. Sonika pressed another button and almost dropped her phone once she read the text. “Miku’s here! _Oooh_ my god…! I wanna go greet her now!”  
  
     The other four Vocaloids didn’t even have time to ask why Sonika was so excited to see Miku as the perky girl shot out of her seat with her phone and darted back inside the house. Good thing the glass door was slid open, otherwise, Sonika would have crashed into it. It wouldn’t have been the first time in this large household which that awkward moment had happened for real. Miki never trusted doors like that for a while.  
  
     Since Sonika had left, Prima decided to ask Tonio, “What did you type to Sonika’s friends, anyway?”  
  
     Tonio coughed lightly, his cheeks turning a bit crimson again at the inquiry. "I...thanked them. That’s all. Nothing more.“  
  
     Leon decided to suddenly lift the laptop into his hold in order to see if the other Vocaloid was telling the truth. Why? Because, Leon thought big brothers were supposed to be nosy, for some reason or another. “Let’s see here…ah-ha. Found what he said,” he mumbled mischievously, causing Tonio to jump from his seat.  
  
     “ _Merda_! Put down her computer, you old man!”  
     “Laptop.”  
     “I don’t care what it’s called, _just put it down_!”  
  
     Lola leaned over Leon’s shoulder to see the message also, a little smile coming to her face. “Aw, that’s kind of cute.” Her dark green eyes looked at Tonio and made sure not to snicker at the embarrassed look written upon Tonio's face. “What’s wrong with what you said? I think that was pretty kind. Want to see it, Prima?”  
  
     Prima held in a chuckle as she stood up from her seat and went over to Leon and Lola, Tonio watching in disbelief that they were so nosy, _even Prima_. Honestly! The fair-skinned woman by the other side of Leon to read Tonio’s message. Seconds after she read it, Prima softly smiled and let out an “aww”, causing the other opera Vocaloid’s blush to deepen in colour. Where was Sonika?! He should just get up and snatch that laptop from Leon, that _wanker_.  
  
     “ _Hey_!” Tonio chose to go through with that idea, shooting up from his chair and preparing to swipe the laptop from Leon’s slender hands. “Put that damn laptop back where it belongs, or so help me-–”  
  
     He was rudely interrupted when he felt a pair of petite arms wrap around his waist from behind, followed by a giggle which was muffled by his shirt. He tried to turn around to see who it was, although he had a _pretty good guess_ by now since the other Vocaloids were already outdoors.  
  
     Sonika came beside Tonio, grinning ear to ear. “Sorry about her, Uncle Tonio. She was so excited to come back home for our birthday, you know.”  
  
     “I knew it,” Tonio huffed. He couldn’t help but smile when he glanced down at the arms and pried them off him with ease. He turned around and was immediately greeted by a smiling Miku, dolled up in a blue summer dress. She looked a bit tired under the eyes, but continued to smile anyway. “Hello there, Miku,” he said with the smile still on his face.  
  
     “Hey, Tonio~,” Miku replied happily, her arms folded behind her back. “Happy Birthday!”  
  
     “Thank you. How was…um, work?”  
  
     “It was kinda boring after a while. They kept saying my 'l’s sounded like 'r’s a few times,” the teal-haired diva frowned when she answered him. “But, that’s all in the past! Today is yours _and_ Sonika’s birthday! I think it's so cool to share a birthday with somebody!”  
  
     Sonika pulled Miku into a hug, nuzzling her face into Miku’s soft hair playfully. “You are so bloody sweet, Miku!”  
  
     Chuckling at the sight, Leon asked Sonika, “Say, have you read what Tonio said to your fans?”  
  
     Tonio zoomed over to where Leon was and snatched the laptop from him, placing it back on the table. “Keep it to yourself. _Capisci_?”  
  
     “You’re no fun.” Leon pouted at him.  
  
     “I _am_ fun, just not nosy like you’re being right now,” Tonio retorted.  
  
     Miku suddenly remembered something. “Oh! I’ve gotta tell Kai and Mei that they’re waiting for them outside!” Before running off to fetch Kaito and Meiko, the teal-haired girl chimed out to Sonika and Tonio, “Happy Birthday, guys!”  
  
     Sonika giggled and waved where Miku ran off to, and then she glanced at her laptop in a curious manner. “Now that I think about it, I haven’t read what you said to them yet, Uncle Tonio.”  
  
     “I’d rather that you didn’t,” Tonio replied to her, crossing his arms. “All I said was 'thank you' and that was it.“  
  
     "Nope,” Leon snorted out with a grin. “That’s a lie, Sonika. Check it.”  
  
     Miku rushed past them suddenly, using both hands to pull a confused Kaito and a slightly drunk Meiko by their wrists. “C'mon, you’ve gotta go to the studio!”  
  
     “Um, uh, h–happy birthday, guys! We’ll be back later!” Kaito called out.  
     Meiko followed suit by saying with a small slur, “Don–don’t be sad 'n’ stuff, we’ll be back after we do some junk at the studio!”  
  
     As she pulled both them into the house, Miku’s voice rang out, “Mei, please sober up for them…? I know you can do that really quick 'n’ stuff…”  
  
     Sonika plopped down in a chair to read Tonio’s message on the computer. Leon quickly grabbed Tonio, holding him back from trying to pull the laptop away from the green-haired girl. Miriam cooly came over to join the rest of her Zero-G members -- what with her drinking friend gone for the time being.  
  
     She saw the many comments that people made after Tonio typed out something. She bit the inside of her cheek to hold in a laugh. So many people were shocked by whatever he said, some even saying stuff like: “Tonio?! Is that you?!” Her fans were acting so silly…but, _she_ would’ve been shocked is she were one of these people.  
  
     Sonika had to scroll the page up until she found Tonio’s message, finally. ' _Found it_ ,“ she thought in her head.

 

_Hello._

_Actually, yes, Sonika and I were planning on going downtown to celebrate our birthday. I'm not entirely certain where downtown, possibly that one hotel we go to. I won't have to worry about not going, because I know they actually serve drinks. Anyway, the reason why I'm here is because I'd like to say this: thank you very much for wishing us both a happy birthday. It means a lot for us, honestly...what with us not being popular Vocaloids._

_\- Tonio_

     “ _Aww!_ ” Sonika immediately emitted a tiny squeal at the message which then stirred the blush on Tonio’s face to return for the time being.  
  
     Miriam blinked, glancing over at Lola, she asked her, “What did Sonika see?”  
  
     “A message that Tonio left Sonika’s Twitter fans,” Lola answered in a simple manner. “Go check it out.”  
  
     The long-haired woman came over to Sonika and peered down at the screen to read, Sonika now smirking at Tonio. “Oh, this is sweet,” she chuckled after reading the note.  
  
     “I–I’m…going to get some more to drink,” Tonio muttered before pulling himself out of Leon’s grasp, grabbing his half empty glass, and walked off to the pool bar.  
  
     Leon snickered at the opera Vocaloid, then he smiled down at Sonika. “So, ready for tonight’s outing?”  
  
     “Yep!” Sonika nodded, though her eyes were still on Tonio’s message. “Seriously, Tony…”

 

* * *

 

 

**to be continued**


	2. Are you okay, birthday boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day continues with the other Vocaloids noticing how Tonio doesn't seem enthused about his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update this! I was actually going to just copy and paste everything, but wound-up editing and tweaking a few parts, so that took a bit of time.
> 
> I'll probably try finishing the final chapter later this week since I needed a break (temporary or permanent) from the ChipSpeech stuff.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

     “ _Soooo_ , why are ya embarrassed by them reading your lil’ note?” Big Al raised a brow at Tonio as he watched his friend pour himself a new glass from behind the pool counter. “It’s nothing bad, ya know.”  
  
     “I don’t know, to be honest,” Tonio grumbled, then he let out a quiet sigh. “I simply felt like I didn’t want anyone else to see it.”  
  
     Al smiled at him. “Maybe. Ya mentioned that you ‘n' Sonika are both 'lesser known Vocaloids’…whatever that means. I know that we're hardly talked about…it was a lot worse a long while ago though. Sure we’ve been involved in some stuff, just not as much as the others. Ya kinda feel happy that these people know who _you_ are and when your birthday is.”  
  
     Before taking a sip of his fresh drink, Tonio stayed quiet for a second, and then he replied, “I guess that’s it. I don’t know why, but that came to me when I was typing.”  
  
     “See? No need t’ be embarrassed, Tony!”  
     “…”  
  
     “ _Heeey_ mates~”  
  
     Tonio and Al turned their heads over to the right and saw Sweet Ann strolling over to them, wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a white two piece swimsuit, a toothy grin on her tanned face. “How’s it hanging, birthday boy?” She asked Tonio, possibly winking underneath her fancy shades, “Having a nice day?”  
  
     “Yes,” he replied.  
  
     “Great!” she said, then she took off the sunglasses to take a gander at her two friends, showing off her turquoise eyes. “Don’t wanna see you _or_ Sonika sad today. Not ever. Okay? Nobody should be sad on their birthday.”  
  
     Al chuckled, glancing at Tonio who only nodded and took another sip. “She’s right. You shouldn’t be sad at all today. It’s your birthday, be happy!”  
  
     Tonio huffed at the comment. “I’m not sad.”  
  
     “I know. I meant t' say, 'don’t be sad for the rest of the day.' Okay, Tony?“  
  
     Ann nodded with a cross of her arms. "That’s pretty much what we’re both sayin’, Tonio. I know you’re kinda stoic like little Luka and VY1 are, but even _they_ have a lot of fun for their birthdays when they come around.” She suddenly paused, however, when she noticed the lack of facial hair on the opera singer's face. “Whoa, mate. You _shaved_? Were you that hot?”  
  
     Just like he had done earlier this morning, Tonio self consciously scratched at his bare jaw and the side. “I was…yes? There's nothing wrong with that, is there?”  
  
     Ann grinned at Tonio, then over at Al who grinned back. “Ya know…if we go out, a bunch of girls are gonna be checking you out. Oh, and some boys may check you out, too~.”  
  
     Tonio immediately shouted, “Stop that! Honestly!"  
  
     “Well ex _uuuu_ se me, princess. I couldn’t help myself. Facial hair or no facial hair, people check you out when we go out sometimes,” she said to him truthfully. “It shouldn’t be such a shock. Remember how some of the Vocaloid fans wanted your body when they first saw you?”  
  
     He sighed and shook his head. “I’ll pretend that you did _not_ just say that.” The dark-haired Vocaloid grabbed his drink off the bar counter and began to walk off, telling the stitched duo without looking back, “We’re probably going to leave around five tonight, so get ready.”  
  
     Ann responded, “Got it!”  
     Al chimed, “We’ll be ready!”

 

 

* * *

  
  


  
  
  
     Miriam had noticed something didn’t seem right with the message which Tonio left for Sonika’s “followers” when she read it for the second time. In the back of her mind, she had remembered a discussion she had with the younger male almost a year ago outside in the backyard. Something about…him being the “less known Engloid”. The long-haired woman thought it was strange for someone like _him_ to think about himself like that.  
  
     She had to tell Sonika about the hidden fact behind Tonio’s message. He was talking to _her_ online friends, after all.  
  
     “Oh, so that’s why he said that,” Sonika mumbled, sitting back against the chair. “Aww, Uncle Tonio. I had a feeling that he was referring more to himself than me…”  
  
     Miriam nodded, her arms folding behind her back. “I can see why he was embarrassed by it, the more I think about that note.”  
  
     “Wha--...? But he’s not _that_ less-known, is he?” Sonika questioned her “elders” with a small sparkle going off in her eye. “Did people _not_ hear him doing those wicked 'Phantom of the Opera' covers with Auntie Prima? How about the way he sung 'Ave Maria'? Well, Miriam?“  
  
     ”Erm…“  
     "See! He’s not a less-known Vocaloid! None of us are anymore! We’ve gotten more attention now! Hell, we even have more original songs instead of simple covers of Miku’s songs!”  
  
     Leon, Lola, and Miriam all looked at each other, Prima, meanwhile sighed and sat down in a seat by Sonika. “All right, if you insist,” Prima replied. ’ _Though,_ ’ she thought in the back of her head, ’ _Tonio doesn’t feel as though he’s accomplished much._ ’  
  
     Less than a second after Prima spoke, Tonio came back to the table with his drink. “What are all of you talking about now?”  
  
     Sonika shot up from her seat and practically threw herself on Tonio, who yelped and almost dropped his martini. “Uncle Toni–no, _Tonio_! I don’t think you’re a 'lesser-known’! None of us here feel that you are, either! I know how great you can be when you sing! Don’t put yourself down, okay?”  
  
     “…wh–what?”  
     “Miriam told me that you were calling yourself a 'lesser-known' Vocaloid on purpose!“  
  
     Tonio shot a glare at Miriam, who paled a little a bit from it. "Miriam, why?”  
  
     “I, erm, couldn’t help myself,” Miriam blushed as she answered. “I’m sorry. I was worried about you.”  
  
     Miriam was always a professional when it came to reading people’s emotions. How on earth, however, was she able to tell how Tonio felt when he _typed_ it out? She was a mystery sometimes, everyone knew that.  
  
 _“Don’t wanna see you or Sonika sad today. Not ever. Okay? Nobody should be sad on their birthday.”_  
  
     Apparently, Ann’s words decided to echo inside Tonio’s mind at the perfect time. She was right; she usually was. _Be happy today._ There’s no need for drama or angst on your birthday; otherwise, some of your family and friends may begin to feel like that.  
  
     “All right, listen,” Tonio spoke all of a sudden, “can we just get ready for tonight? We can have fun for now.” He glanced down at Sonika, who was still clinging onto him. “Sonika,” he said a little softer, “ _I’m okay_. You can let go now.”  
  
     When she felt the man's hand pat her head, Sonika closed her eyes made a small pout like Miku or Rin would make if they were getting scolded by Luka. “Okay…but if you _ever_ feel that way about yourself, I swear I will throw you into the pool during the winter holiday. And it _will_ be cold, and you _will_ be sorry,” mumbled Sonika.  
  
     “…deal.”  
     “Good.”  
  
     Leon slowly came up to the two, looking pretty serious. “You know, Sonika, instead of doing that during the winter season…”  
  
     Prima gasped when Leon pulled Sonika off Tonio then grabbed her partner’s arm playfully. “Leon, you’re not–”  
  
     “Why don’t we…” his serious face began to morph into a sly smirk, causing Tonio to raise his brows at him. “DO IT NOW?!”  
  
     The next thing any of the female Zero-G Vocaloids knew, Leon successfully pulled Tonio up into his arms and tossed him into the pool, Tonio splashing into the water in an instant beside Clara, who was on a float and sunglasses on.  
  
     “Leon, really?” Lola flatly questioned him, “Was that necessary?”  
  
     “Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Leon replied, winking at her. “He needed to lighten up.”  
  
     Meanwhile, Clara watched Tonio swim back up to the surface, sputtering and his eyes wide from shock about being _tossed_ into the water without any warning. “Tonio, are you okay?” the Spanish-speaking Vocaloid asked her friend. “Was that Leon who threw you in? I didn’t see.”  
  
     “ _Pft-pffft-pft_!” Tonio spat out some of the chlorine pool water some more before he glanced over at Clara. “Yes! That… _fessacchione_.”  
  
     “…you know, I think you landed on Bruno,” Clara told him casually. “He was around here a minute ago.”  
  
     Tonio pushed out parts of his hair that got in his face, asking, “What?”  
  
     On cue, Tonio yelped when he felt a force underneath him knock him backwards and into the water again, and out came Bruno who was rubbing the back of his head. “Ow, who fell on me?”  
  
     “That was Tonio,” Clara answered, pointing at the spot where Tonio fell. “Leon threw him in.”  
  
     “Oh. And…did I just make him fall back in here?”  
     “Yeah.”  
  
     “Shoot,” Bruno mumbled and turned to look just in time to see Tonio come back up to the surface. “Ah…sorry about that, elder,” he sheepishly apologised to him.  
  
     Tonio spat out the water that went into his mouth again. “That’s…okay.”  
  
     “…hey, Tonio?”  
     “Hm?”  
     “I like your shirt and all, but…uh, it’s white.”  
     “What?”  
  
     Clara bit her lip to hold in a laugh, but her grin still showed while Bruno told the Operaloid, “You’re in the pool, wearing a white shirt. You know what happens when you wear white clothes when you’re _wet_ , right?”  
  
     He blinked and his dark brows scrunched together. What was this spacey Vocaloid talking about? Water and white clothes…? What happens when they mix?  
  
     …wait.  
  
 _Merda_!  
  
     That was when the realisation finally hit Tonio, what with his eyes widening and his face turning a lovely shade of cherry. He did _not_ want anyone to look at his bare torso through a wet shirt! This was _not_ a contest that involved water and wet t-shirts and a bunch of drunken college students, this was his damn birthday! He immediately ducked back into the water as Clara’s cheeks burnt red while she snickered loudly.  
  
     Sonika pouted at Leon, putting her hands on her hips. “Leon, you seriously ruined a moment between the two of us… _on our birthday_. Granted,” she added whilst she tried not to grin or snicker at the older Vocaloid's action, "it was bloody funny...but still!"  
  
     “Aw, come on, Sonika,” Leon grinned over at the young adult. “I was just trying to lighten the mood–!” He was about to say more until he felt someone lift him up from the ground, and then he yelped loudly as he was flung into the pool, right beside Yuki who floated pass Leon in a red inner tube, staring at the blonde man innocently.  
  
     Al smirked once Leon shot up in the pool, soaked all over and his long blonde hair covering his eyes. “You were saying, Leon?”  
  
     Leon shouted as he started pushing his shoulder length hair out of his line of vision, “Gah, my bloody dress shirt’s ruined!”  
  
     Sonika grinned up at Al. “Thanks, Al.”  
  
     “No prob,” Al responded, patting Sonika’s head.  
  
     The green haired girl ran over to the side of the pool where Bruno, Clara, and a currently-hiding Tonio were. “Hey guys, wanna go downtown tonight with us?” she asked the two Spanish Vocaloids.  
  
     “Sure!” Clara grinned up at the birthday girl, adjusting her shades.  
  
     “I’m in,” Bruno answered with a charming smile. “Say, any way to get Tonio to come back up? I don’t think it’s possible to breathe underwater that long.”  
  
     Sonika knelt down in front of the pool, nodding as she did so. “Okay! Let me see where he is…” she murmured and then squinted her eyes in order to commence her search for the other Zero-G Vocaloid…  
  
     That was until she felt a slim hand touch her back, then shove her into the water.  
  
 _Ow_ , this water stings your eyes when you least expect it! Sonika clenched her eyes tightly and swam back up, immediately hearing Clara and a few others in the pool laugh. Sonika almost couldn’t hold herself up in the water with her eyes closed, so Bruno helped her to the concrete edge so she could hold onto it. Sonika carefully opened her eyes and saw the culprit, a look of amusement was written all over his face even though he was wet like she was.  
  
     “Uncle Tony,” Sonika pouted up at him, “you suck.”  
  
     “Yes yes, say whatever you want about me,” Tonio chuckled, holding out his hand to help Sonika out. “I was just trying to have fun, you know?”  
  
     Sonika wanted to pull him back into the water, but she decided against it and grabbed onto his hand with both of her’s. “You still suck, _you, and your see-through shirt_. I wanna laugh so hard right now because of that…”  
  
     “Don’t make me drop you in the pool.”  
     “Fine.”

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

     Leon’s voice rung out through the close-to-empty restaurant as he stood from his seat with a glass of piña colada in his hand, cheering, “Cheers to our birthday boy and girl, guys!”   
  
     “Cheers!”  
  
     Sonika grinned sheepishly from embarrassment, Tonio, meanwhile, smiled and held up a glass of martini with the others with his eyes darting away. “Cheers.”  
  
     “ _So_ ,” Ann questioned as she fiddled with the v-neckline of her red dress, eying the others at the booth they sat in, “how long are we planning on staying out?”  
  
     Prima smiled, sitting across from Ann, and replied, “As long as Sonika and Tonio wish to, of course.”  
  
     Sonika, being the insomniac she was, exclaimed while lifting a large glass of strawberry daiquiri in her right hand, “Let’s stay out 'til the break of dawn!”  
  
     Al beamed brightly at the idea. “I’m in for that! See a movie or two, play some games at the arcade, go to the skating rink, whatever!”  
  
     Tonio huffed lightly at the thought of going to a skating rink. “Skating? No thank you. I can’t skate at all, remember?”  
  
     “I’ll teach you?” Al offered with a playful wink directed at him.  
  
     “No.”  
     “You suck.”

     Bruno, who had joined the Engloids (minus young Oliver for obvious reasons) and Clara, offered, “I could teach you how to skate since I’ve been doing that for as long as I can remember.”  
  
     Sonika suddenly grinned for the umpteenth time that day and jumped into the conversation by saying, “I could teach you how to skate, Tonio!”  
  
     Miriam noticed how Tonio was grumbling under his breath from embarrassment and pat his shoulder, smiling at him. “It’s okay. I don’t know how to skate either. Besides, there are other things we can do that isn’t skating.”  
  
     Prima sipped her red wine gracefully, eying the dark haired man. “Perhaps a movie wouldn’t be so bad, such as Al brought up. There _are_ theatres around here that have late night showings.”  
  
     Clara swirled her mug of beer about while commenting, “The only movies they play around here late at night are porno flicks though, right?”  
  
     Everyone else sat in silence after that, for a minute, anyway. The thought of going out to see a porno as a _birthday_ outing as tacky and just plain weird. Who _knows_ what sort of “late night viewings” were available.  
  
     “Well,” Ann commented, glancing over at Tonio as she did so, “You’re a masochist, right? Maybe we can find a movie that’s–”  
  
     “ _No!_ ” Tonio immediately shouted. His face burnt red at the “masochist” mention. Honestly, Ann promised not to tell anyone about that! Then again, he accidentally told the others how she could shoot lasers from her eyes when _he_ promised _her_ that he would tell no one. Was this a weird act of revenge? _And on his birthday??_  
  
     Al couldn’t stop himself from making a toothy grin at the English-Italian Vocaloid. “Whoa, Tonio. That’s pretty _interesting_ ~…”  
  
     “No it’s not, shut up,” Tonio mumbled.  
  
     Lola looked out the window next to her and noticed how clear it was. She suggested to the group, “How about somewhere outdoors? The park, maybe?”  
  
     Sonika blinked. “The park?”  
  
     “Yeah. Take our food to-go.”  
     “Hmm…”  
  
     Tonio glanced at the window, also, to see what it was like. “We were outside all day long, Lola. Why on earth would you want to be out again instead of relaxing indoors?”  
  
     “It was just a suggestion, 'Tony'. Don’t worry,“ Lola replied with a smile. "I know you’d rather have your martini and lay back.”  
  
     “Obviously,” he calmly retorted before he started to drink his martini.  
  
     Sonika dug through something in her pocket quietly, hoping that Tonio did look over to see what she was doing. The others had given their presents to the two of them earlier today, except…they never gave _each other_ their presents. Sonika had her present to Tonio tucked safely in her trouser pocket after she went shopping with Prima for a perfect gift last week. Prima was the closet to Tonio for obvious reasons.  
  
     As he continued to taste and savour his alcoholic beverage, he felt a finger tapping his left shoulder. He noticed Sonika had turned her entire body to face him, and she was holding a box big enough to hold some sort of jewelry. “Hm??” Tonio placed his glass down for a moment to see what it was. “Is that for me?”  
  
     “Duh!” Sonika playfully replied, holding the box closer towards him. “See the little black bow? It looks like the bow your wear almost all of the time at home!”  
  
     Oh, he didn’t even notice the small black gift bow on the very top of the box. It must be the martinis messing up his vision already. Tonio carefully grabbed the box from the smiling girl in front of him. The others, meanwhile, were watching the two; mostly Tonio. The Opera Vocaloid lifted the box’s lid off and saw a silver sterling wrist watch sitting on a small cushion. Upon inspecting the watch, it looked like it was actually _encrusted_ with diamonds. “Wow…”  
  
     “I know, right?!” Sonika couldn’t quit grinning when she heard that “wow” from him. The present impressed him; mission accomplished! “What do you think, Uncle Tonio?”  
  
     Tonio pulled the watch from the box, smiling at the charming present. “Hm…” He lifted up his left wrist, causing the sleeve of his dress shirt to slide down far enough for his wrist to show. “Could you help me with this, Sonika?”  
  
     “Okay!” Sonika eagerly grabbed the wrist watch from him as Tonio held up his wrist in place for her to put on. She asked him whilst adjusting the watch just right around his wrist, “That was a 'yes', right? You really like it?“  
  
     "You’re kidding, aren't you?”  
     “Yeah, I am. There! It’s all set!”  
  
     Al let out a small whistle as Ann grinned and said in amazement, “Damn, that’s a beauty.”  
  
     Prima smiled, but she stayed quiet and continued to drink her wine. She had a feeling that her duet partner would have liked owning a watch like that as soon as she and Sonika saw it at the jewelry shop downtown.  
  
     Tonio glanced down at his new wristwatch once the green-haired Vocaloid finished buckling it. He had to admit, Sonika chose a pretty nice present for him…although, he had a feeling that Prima may have helped her out. He needed a new watch, anyway since a drunk Lily broke his five months ago, after she thought it was possessed by an evil time spirit.  
  
     “…thank you, Sonika.”  
  
     Sonika grinned at Tonio, her cheeks burning red while she placed her hands in her lap in a perky manner. “No problem, Uncle Tonio~…”  
  
     “So,” Lola asked whilst she rested her back against her seat and glanced at the two younger Vocaloids, “if Sonika gave you _your_ present, where’s your gift to her, Tonio?”  
  
     When he felt Sonika’s green eyes trail over at him, Tonio sighed through his nose before he replied, “It’s at home. How could I forget about her present?” His eyes stared over at the perky birthday girl, then he lifted up his martini glass until it touched his lips. “I’ll give it to you when we get home, is that all right?”  
  
     Sonika beamed and then nodded once. “Sure!”  
  
     “See?” The opera singer eyed Lola, the dark-haired blonde smirking at him.  
     “I see.”  
  
     “Erm, so,” Miriam spoke out, “what should we do now?”  
  
     Al grinned over at Miriam with a suggestion in mind, “Get drunk until we have to call a cab?”  
  
     Clara grinned back at Al, replying, “Best suggestion I've heard all night, Allie!”  
  
     Leon leaned against his seat, mimicking Lola in a way, and said, “ _So_ , let’s put that plan into action!”

     Sonika pumped her fist. "Wicked! Let's do this thing!"  
  
     And, the result…  
  
     Leon and Lola passed out from a few drinks; Miriam wouldn’t stop spinning around in the restaurant when she got drunk; Ann, Al, and Bruno were buzzed and none of them were able to walk straight; and then Clara, Sonika, and Tonio were completely all right -- except for a present flush on their faces. Sonika, who only had two glasses of alcohol to drink, was the one who ended up calling a taxi for the group; meanwhile, Tonio continued to drink an _actual_ mountain of martinis (glass upon glass which stood nearly three feet high) and Clara tried to snap Bruno out of his unresponsive state.

 

* * *

 

 

**to be concluded**

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow, and the final chapter will be up on the 14th.


End file.
